Dragon Stream
The Dragon Stream is an energy source in Devil Survivor 2. History The Dragon Stream is based on Ley Lines, which are also known by the name Dragon Line. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker *''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Profile The Dragon Stream is a source of energy that has been passed down in the Hotsuin family for generations, and their ability to use the Dragon Stream leaves them with the responsibility of protecting Japan. ''Devil Survivor 2'' During the events of Devil Survivor 2, due to a warning from Alcor on Polaris' decision to erase the world, the Dragon Stream has been used to generate a barrier around six cities in Japan to prevent the advance of the Void through special towers located in each. The protected cities are: *Tokyo (protected by Tokyo Tower) *Nagoya (protected by the Nagoya TV Tower) *Osaka (protected by the Tsuutenkaku) *Beppu (protected by Beppu Tower) *Sapporo (protected by the Sapporo TV Tower) *Fukuoka (protected by the Hakata Port Tower) All of these exist in the real world and all were designed by the same architect, Tachuu Naitou. If the tower in any city breaks, the barrier dissipates, allowing it to be consumed by the Void. The main goal of the Septentriones is to destroy the towers in each city, preventing the Dragon Stream from protecting them. This happens to Beppu Tower and Hakata Port Tower soon after the initial invasion. Sapporo TV Tower is destroyed later on along most of Sapporo as Alioth's massive ship body crashes, leaving Tokyo, Nagoya and Osaka as the three cities capable of resisting the encroaching Void for the majority of the game. After the party encounters Mizar, they realize that its growth rate is too fast for them to handle, and consider converting the Dragon Stream into a form suitable for attacking and eliminating Mizar. To do this, the party decides to release the seal on Lugh in order to remove the seals holding back the Stream and the control rods of the Stream from the JP's base within Mount Fuji. However, Io Nitta was needed to be used as a host for Lugh because the demon was severely weakened. After synchronizing with Io, Lugh summons the Stream as a colossal dragon, which proceeds to bite the Septentrion and struggle with it towards the top of Tokyo Government Tower. The party climbed the tower, and discovered that Mizar was clinging on to the tower, in an attempt to escape the dragon long enough for it to exhaust its energy reserves and fade into nothingness. After Mizar's grip on the tower was destroyed, the dragon proceeded to devour the Septentrione and fell to the ground near where it was summoned, turning into stone. However, the tactic proved to be a Pyrrhic one, as it became evident that the Stream no longer had the ability to fully repulse the Void's advances, leaving the remaining cities to slowly be devoured by the advancing emptiness. Yamato is knowledgeable enough on the Stream's mechanics to interface with the Tsuutenkaku's machinery to give himself an energy boost if fought in the Restorer, Liberator, and Egalitarian endings. Later on, the party learns that in order to meet with Polaris, they must return to the dragon and use the Dragon Stream energy within it to power the terminal. After finding the dragon, the party discovers demons appearing nearby to steal the power for themselves. However, the dragon reverts from stone, and begins to devour the demons. The party battles it, and pacifies the creature, before it changes into a small gold statue, which is taken to the Terminal and used to power the machine. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' In the anime, Yamato gives form to the Dragon Stream by using Lugh's spear, Brionac, with Io as its medium. The Dragon Stream takes the form of a dragon called Shakkō (赤口) and consumed Mizar whole until only its one head is left. When Lugh ambushed JP's Tokyo branch, Hibiki is able to harness the power of the Dragon Stream because he is chosen by Shakko. Since then, Hibiki is able to use Shakko's magical power to fight even without his demons during the battle with Benetnasch. After the battle with Benetnasch, Hibiki uses the remains of the Dragon Stream to enhance the terminal that leads the path to Yamato and Polaris. Record Breaker The Dragon Stream plays a large role in the Triangulum Arc of Record Breaker, especially as a countermeasure against the Administrator of the Triangulum: Arcturus. Specifically, using the Dragon Stream in the form of an attack called "Ley Line" is the only method of dealing damage to it, as normal demon or human attacks cannot hurt it at all. This battle against Arcturus is similar to the battle against Beldr in Devil Survivor, in which only one character with a single specific attack is able to gradually damage, then eventually defeat, these enemies. Courtesy of being raised as the mysterious new heir of the Hotsuin family, Miyako Hotsuin utilizes the Dragon Stream in several quite unique forms. One of her most notable uses of the Dragon Dream is the ability to restrain enemies by magically compressing them to the ground, sealing them in several spiral beams of fiery light. Miyako also uses the Dragon Stream offensively and directly by sending powerful fire beams towards targets, including several Spica drones and her own brother. Additionally, Miyako uses the Dragon Stream to trap and seal the Anguished One in an underground lab beneath the Sky Tower, rendering him unconscious and powerless. According to the Anguished One, only Yamato, who is also able to use the Dragon Stream like Miyako does, is able to free him since both human and demon powers are useless against it. In order to do so, the Protagonist and the rest of the party must make a second visit to Mount Fuji in order to restore Yamato's powers to full might. Battle The Dragon has a staggering attack range of 10, as well as a special skill called "Swallow". When using Swallow, the Dragon will eat a demon on the opposing team, preventing it from taking any actions. If attacked, it will spit the swallowed demon back out, but that demon will also take damage based on how badly it was attacked. If the swallowed demon is not spat out at the end of the skirmish, the Dragon steals 400 HP from it. If the party damages the Dragon, it can target any demons in range and swallow them to regain health. Fortunately, during its turns, it prefers to attack any demon teams in range, instead of the player's own teams. Enemy demon teams would also prefer to target the Dragon rather than the player's own teams, depending on which is closer to them. Stats Unexpected Battle/Reared Head Gallery Trivia *In episode 11 of the anime, Sapporo TV Tower, Nagoya TV Tower, and Tsuutenkaku is destroyed by Benetnasch. *In the game, the Dragon Stream must be calmed down first since it intended to restore its lost power from the fight against Mizar, but the anime simply skipped this and ignored the rule that it obeys those who defeat it when it is out of control. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:English Mythology Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Chinese Mythology